The Heart of a Fire Soldier (episode)
|name = The Heart of a Fire Soldier |image = Episode 2.png |jp = 消防官の心 |episode = 2 |chapters = 2,3,4 |arc = Introduction arc |japan = July 12, 2019 |english = July 12, 2019 }} is the second episode of the Fire Force anime. Plot Shinra was not the only newcomer to the Special Fire Force Company 8. The newly assigned newcomer is Shinra's rival from the Special Fire Force Training Academy, Arthur Boyle, the self-proclaimed "Knight King". Although Shinra and Arthur feud, they are willing to learn from Captain Akitaru, Hinawa, and Maki about the knowledge and strength it takes to be a Fire Soldier. However, under such circumstances, at the scene of the emergency dispatch that has come in, the two rookies soon understand that it is not only knowledge and strength that is necessary for the Fire Force's mission to put souls to rest. Summary A young blonde boy wielding a blade arrives at the Special Fire Cathedral 8, where he proclaims it will be his new castle. Inside, Captain Obi tells Shinra about the Rookie Fire Games and how he and another new recruit will represent company 8 in the competition. Shinra and the new recruit, Arthur Boyle, happen upon each other in the hallway. Arthur was the Devil's rival in the training academy and they can't stand one another. They plan to duel on the roof, but they interrupt Maki and Iris, who are on break. Lieutenant Hinawa arrives on the roof and orders Maki to spar with the new recruits to get a better idea of their skill levels before the Rookie Fire games. Despite only being a second-generation, Maki possesses exceptional combat abilities and easily overpowers Shinra, knocking him off the roof. Arthur impresses with his Excalibur plasma blade, but he's no match for her either. Both the boys agree defeating her is impossible and join Captain Obi for ramen at lunch. Afterward, most of the team goes to the firing range where Shinra gets to test out the Type 7 Firefighting Axe. Arthur claims the only weapon he needs is Excalibur, sparking a conversation about firefighting equipment. Its short-lived, as an alarm rings, signalling another infernal appearance in the city. They head for the home that's been set ablaze and on the way, Obi gives Shinra the type seven but tells him to keep it hidden fro civilians. They arrive at their destination and learn of a girl who's father has become an infernal just months after her mother became one. Shinra and Arthur take out their weapons in preparation for the mission, disobeying their Captain's earlier command. Obi pulls them both to the side and explains there priority is to put the survivor's mind at ease, not fighting their loved ones. Obi, Shinra, and Arthur notice the fire mutating almost as if it's sneering at them. They head inside to a surprisingly peaceful scene, where the Internalized man sits peacefully at his kitchen table. Arthur volunteers to put the man out of his misery and destroy the infernal's core with his plasma blade. The house is suddenly caught ablaze again and Obi feels like someone is behind in. Outside, a mysterious civilian seems to behind the mutated flames. Obi finds the girl and tells her that her father's soul fought back against the flames and won. He returns a picture of her family to put her mind at ease despite her loss. Everyone returns to base, and that night, Shinra and Arthur manage to get along in their bunk bed. Characters ;Special Fire Force Company 8 * Shinra Kusakabe * Iris * Maki Oze * Takehisa Hinawa * Akitaru Ōbi * Arthur Boyle (Debut) ;Other * Joker (Debut) Locations *Special Fire Cathedral 8